Talk:Edward Teague
Middle Name? Since Teague was reffered to as Teague and Grant during production, do you think his full name would be Edward Grant Teague, Grant being his middle name? User:Scarecrow95Scarecrow95 20:33, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Sounds possible, perhaps we'll find it out. El Chupacabra 07:00, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Main Image I'm pretty sure that image is, while of Keith Richards in costume, not from an actual scene. (The guy next to him is in adidas sport pants or something.) Like the tag already says, can someone find a screenshot or a promotional image or something to put in the place? Vongchild 22:52, 7 June 2007 (UTC) I think the only pictures of Teague are from the film, which we have no (legal) pictures of. *Yeah, I guess there wouldn't be any publicity stills of him, would there? Him being a cameo and all. Maybe he'll get stuck in a comic or something. Vongchild 19:26, 10 June 2007 (UTC) **He also appears in the AWE game, so hopefully we'll be able to find a screenshot or character render to complement our (eventual) movie still - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:32, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Teague's tune IMDB states that "Only Found Out Yesterday" by Keith Richards appears in the film - presumably this is supposed to be the ditty he plays on his guitar during the Brethren scene. Of course, IMDB isn't exactly the most trustworthy of sources, so can anyone confirm this? Bear in mind it also states a refrain from "Stairway to Heaven" is heard during the final scene... - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 10:56, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :I found another site that makes the same claim. If you click here and scroll down to May 15, it mentions that Keith Richard plays "Only Found Out Yesterday", a new song that he wrote. I don't know if you take this a confirmation, but there you are. ---Wanderingshadow Caribbean or Madagascar Was teague the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, or Madagascar. Someone added the caribbean soon after the AWE video game had been realesed so I assumed the issue had been adressed there, but now its been changed to madagascar so which is it.KickAssJedi 16:21, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :As far as I can recall, Teague is not described as the Lord of the Caribbean in the game. I think the Madagascar thing came from an early script draft or some form of leaked info or rumour during production of AWE. I've not seen anything to state it still holds true - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 13:35, 28 June 2007 (UTC) *Someones obviously assumed that Jacks position as pirate lord of the Caribbean was inherited from his dad, which we cant assume obviously. i too rember the madagascar thing being all over the intenet in various diffrent synopsis and looks behind the scene, but again no official source.KickAssJedi 13:48, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::True. Hopefully the speculation that Teague will appear in Sins of the Fathers is true, and we'll learn more about him... - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 13:50, 28 June 2007 (UTC) For the while I suggest we leave it as Madagascar, as at least that has some evedince behind it whereas the caribbean is just someone jumping the gun.KickAssJedi 14:02, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :Well technically it doesn't have any evidence, because it hasn't been sourced. As far as we know, those early reports were just rumours - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:03, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Good point, im stumped, ill leave the final decsicion up to you but neither has any SOLID proof, only those early rumors, and that maybe jack inherited his position from Teauge.KickAssJedi 14:14, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Teague's not a pirate lord of anywhere, or at least not presently. He's not one of the nine, and if he had been pirate lord of Madagascar at some point or another, there would be, for one thing, ten lords, and there would be a present lord of Madagascar. The black guy whose name escapes me at the moment is the closest thing to Madagascar. I'm under the impression Teague was lord of the Caribbean at the first council but at some point passed the title on to Jack in order to be a bookkeeper instead. But that might be speculation. I don't remember where I heard that, but I do know that Teague most certainly isn't a (current) pirate lord, and most certainly not the pirate lord of Madagascar, of all places. Vongchild 13:46, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :I always thought that Pirate Lord of Madagascar was an honory position seeing that Libertia, the main pirate settlement, was a place for retired pirates (as stated in the Legends series). And as you all know, their was know repersenitive at the Fourth Court for Madgascar. Also being in between the gray area of Jocard's and Summahjee's territroy, some intervention of the Code's Keeper would stop any skirmishes between the two lords. Perhaps the Keeper just lived on Madagascar for that reason. The SailorThe Sailor 13:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::But Libertalia is not on Madagascar. But I hope that Teague's governing area will be revealed in the upcoming novel, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom, where Teague is the Pirate Lord and Keeper of the Code at the same time. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 16:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Where did you here that? It saya Libertalia is on Madagascar right on the wiki. See Wild Waters for more infomation. The Sailor 17:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you have that book? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 18:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yes. Even google it. Libertalia is suposedly in Madagascar. The Sailor 21:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it is put that Libertalia is in Madagascar in our Wiki(in the Behind the scenes of Libertalia). So what does it mean now(like the point in this discussion; a change or a mistake has occurred)? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :No I just meant that I believe that the lordship of Madagascar is an honary postion because it is not a seat of absolute power. Libertailia is where Teague lived in a mansion. The Sailor 22:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see what you mean. And Libertalia's page does say that Teague's mansion is located there. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Now where does it say Teague was a pirate lord of the caribbean? I remember seeing that but can't remember where The Sailor 23:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Teague was never Lord of the Caribbean; only of Madagascar(it's been said in many POTC material). Savvy? ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, you say that the Wild Waters book locates Libertalia on Madagascar? That's strange, because our user who made the article never mentioned such thing. And she is in possession of the book. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 06:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay thanks for clearing that up CJSFan, so then it's definetly on Madagascar. And Uskok, Libertailia makes an apperance in the first chapter or so. It even says so on the back cover. The Sailor 13:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I know that Libertalia appears in the Wild Waters book, but I'm asking you something else. Is it explicitly stated in the book that Libertalia is located on Madagascar? Is Madagascar mentioned anywhere in the book? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 12:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : : Yes it does. I'll show you proof later. The Sailor 17:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : Quickly skimming through the series, I found this in The Turning Tide, Jack to Barbossa, "Hector, how long till we arrive in Madagascar." In the next book they arrive in Libertailia, which is what all historians and pirates agree, is where the pirate utopia is in Madagascar. The Sailor 18:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Teague is Teague Im not sure if this is true but I read on wikipedia that jack was born Jack Teague, and that he changed his name to Sparrow in an attempt to sever ties to his father. Also unless it is in the visual guide (which I dont posses a copy of) he is not refered to anywhere as sparrow just as teague, Keith richards is credited just as Capt Teague. The person who added the comment claimed it was on the official site, any thoughts.KickAssJedi 21:00, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :It's not on the official site. There's nothing to indicate Jack changed his name, and seeing as Johnny Depp confirmed Teague is Jack's father, we have to take his surname as "Sparrow". If anything official states otherwise, I'd like to see it - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 21:04, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Ok thats fine, but is he actually called sparrow anywhere.KickAssJedi 21:25, 28 June 2007 (UTC) *Um, I don't think he is. Maybe he's kind of like Madonna or Cher or Voldemort. He doesn't need a surname because his first name serves him just fine and everyone knows who "Captain Teague" is. Vongchild 13:48, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :And what's to prevent Jack giving his last name as "Sparrow?" - J. Sparrow 20:59, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Edward? Wikipedia is now calling him Edward Teague, is there a source for that.KickAssJedi 07:42, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :I doubt it. I believe he's prievously been confused with Edward Teach (Blackbeard), so I'm betting that's where the name's come from - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:54, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :When I first saw the movie I thought he was Black beard/Edword Teach so that has to be where it came from-User:admiral James Kaizer ::Wikipedia says that in the AWE video game, his first name is listed, I'll have to check that. Also, they state the Gibbs' guideline book stated that he was Pirate Lord of Madagascar. Humbug I say. This book also says that Feng's flag is Elizabeth's, and Elizabeth's is Feng. It also states several other lies and mistakes. I say we should exclude it from canon.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:27, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::No, we shouldn't. It's an officially licensed product, and is therefore canon. If any elements within the book contradict higher canon (i.e., the films) they should essentially be ignored; but that doesn't mean we write-off the book as a whole - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 12:46, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I suppose so. I was just recently in an argument with some grammer-impaired fool on Wikipedia that kept telling me the movies and the official AWE website was not higher canon then that stupid book. I suppose I should have thought my comment through before posting it.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:55, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::::The movies are definately higher (and highest) canon -- same with the Star Wars franchise, really - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 13:57, 15 August 2007 (UTC) I own the AWE game and I never saw or hered him bieng called Edward(but it seems to fit Teague) so I'm not sure what to say for that.-User:admiral James Kaizer :Can somebody confirm that Teague calls himself Edward in AWE video game? Also, can somebody confirm that his name is John in POTC Online?--Uskok 08:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I can confirm that Teague calls himself Edward in the AWE video game for all systems(except for PS3 and Xbox 360). If you pick Teague as a player, then you play as him and defeat a few rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves, you'll hear him say "That's what you get for challenging Captain Edward Teague!". ''As for his name being John in POTC Online, I cannot confirm(sorry). CJSFan 06:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Now that we know that his name is Edward in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom, shall we rename this article? After all, now we have two sources for his name being Edward Teague, AWE game, and The Price of Freedom. Or should we wait to hear his name in POTC:OST?--Uskok 07:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I say we wait for OST - 'Lord Midhav' 07:56, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with Midhav. I just think just to be safe, we should see if they reveal Teague's name in the movie. But if not, then we shall rename this article "Edward Teague". CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Drunk? I know that Richards was almost unable to shoot his scenes because of injuries sustained from falling out of a palm tree (I'm not joking,) But I remember reading somewhere he shot all his scenes drunk. Should this be verified and added to the trivia section? Vongchild 23:15, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I recall hearing that. Possibly in the AWE production notes - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 15:07, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Pirate Lord of Madagascar This has been taken from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirates' Guidelines ''Chapter 1, page 7, paragraph 2, line 12. Sentance 5 on lines 10-12: "...Barbossa maintained that only a Pirate King could declare war and this was confirmed by Captain Teague-the Pirate Lord of Madagascar and Keeper of the Code I know this probably isnt good enough in the eyes of the wiki, but seeing as its a book an internet link cant be provided.--172.189.8.158 16:22, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :I don't think that that is canon. The movies overtake it. Movies: Pirate Lords have successors. Where's Teague's? Also, Madagascar is an island, not a body of water.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:30, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::This is currently being discussed on the forums - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 21:07, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Article name Are we changing it to Edward?--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 08:27, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :...No. Where's the official confirmation his name is Edward? - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:27, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::I was hopeing someone here had played the game and could verify what has been said on wikipedia.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:57, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :::His first name is not Edward. His name is listed only as Captain Teague in the AWEvg Official Guide.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:30, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::But what about the game itself.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 12:36, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :The game is just that-a game-and is of lower canon than the movie, which just calls him "Cap'n Teague." - Captain J. Sparrow 20:59, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yes but captain isnt his first name, the game is canon and doesnt contradict the film.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 21:03, 3 September 2007 (UTC) We should change it. After all we've changed Villanueva to Eduardo Villanueva on the basis of the videogame, so why not Edward Teague? It's not contradicting the films at all, it merely revealing something that wasn't mentioned in the films. Bartholomew 15:59, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :We have no confirmation that he's named Edward in the game - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 16:24, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::We do have confirmation that he wasn't in the game, however.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:38, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :::Do we? where?--'\\Captain KAJ//' 22:05, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::::See my first comment in this section.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:06, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Clarification: KAJ, Edward is a fanon name. It doesn't appear anywhere in official material - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:06, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thank you.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 13:25, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Teague's flagship In the article about Brethren Court on wikipedia, Teague's flagship is named the Deavastator. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 17:10, 24 October 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate lord of the Adriatic sea :Is there a source for that?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:47, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::I checked the wikipedia article in question, and it says his ship is the galleon Misty Lady. However, there isnt a source for it, so it shouldn't be taken to heart. Bastain 5:38, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::The first one is from a fanfic, the second one possibly too, if it's no from the PocketModel game. El Chupacabra 13:24, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Second Brethren Who said that Teague was at the Second Brethren Court? Since it was in the time of Henry Morgan, this would mean he's more then 100 years old in AWE, which sounds a little bit unrealistic. El Chupacabra 07:00, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Henry Morgan died in 1688. If AWE falls within the reign of King George I (1714-1727) and Teague is in his 60s, could he not have attended as a young pirate? For example, Keith Richards was 64 (rounded) at the time AWE was released. If we take that as Teague's age and the 'trilogy' is taking place circa 1720 (average of George's reign), Teague would have been born in 1656. If Barbossa's age is taken as Geoffrey Rush's (56 at release), then he would have been born in 1664. That gives just an 8 year window for Teague to attend, if we assume Barbossa's statement that "There's not been a gatherin' like this in our and his lifetime" is more than simple hyperbole. This is all personal speculation based on some clear assumptions, but it shows that it would be at least possible. Perhaps Teague is so protective of the code because he saw it laid down as a young boy, which made a huge impression on him? And I know the wikia says that it was King George II that signed the letters of marque, but the illuminated portrait and signature are of King George I, not that of his son. 17:00, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : :I always assumed from the dialogue between him and Jack, along with the sheer fear and respect he commanded from all the Pirate Lords, that Teague was in fact himself Immortal.--68.55.69.244 04:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Trust me when I say this, but Teague is not immortal. Believe me, I thought that Teague was immortal too(with Jack and Teague's dialogue), until I asked Terry Rossio, one of the writers of the POTC films), about it, and he just told me "'''Teague is not immortal'". So basically, since one of the writers of the films told me that Teague isn't immortal, so I will believe him with that information. CJSFan 08:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That hardly holds any merrit at all. Just because you said someone of actual importance said something about a creation of theirs doesn't prove anything or even mean it happened.--68.55.69.244 06:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but what you've just written doesn't even make sense. I mean, Terry Rossio is one of the WRITERS of the films(meaning they have written the dialogue for the characters), and he also created the character Teague, so why wouldn't it make sense? CJSFan 05:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : OST image I think that since this image is the clearest we have on Teague in OST, do you all think we should upload an image similar to that but cropped to make it the infobox image OR should we use the image for the "Appearances and traits" section? -- ''Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Resemblance? Is it just me or does he look a lot like Pirate Captain? It looks like the same design. PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:58, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :Teague and the Pirate Captain slightly look like each other, but that's not so surprising since they (and Black Smoke James) were all at least partly based on Blackbeard.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 15:42, September 28, 2016 (UTC)